


Some People Shouldn't Drink

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: The team solves a case and they all go out to celebrate.  Blair forgets his place during the evening and kisses Jim.  A table full of men are upset about it.  What will the gang do or say?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Drunk Fic





	Some People Shouldn't Drink

Some People Shouldn’t Drink  
By PattRose  
Summary: The team solves a case and they all go out to celebrate. Blair forgets his place during the evening and kisses Jim. A table full of men are upset about it. What will the gang do or say?   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Drunk Fic  
Warning: A drunk and it’s none of our gang.   
Word Count: 1042  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

The week seemed like a month, but finally the case was over. They had solved it as a team and were ready to celebrate at Brad’s, also as a team. They all took cabs and left their cars or trucks in the parking garage. 

When they walked in, it was pretty busy. But Brad saw them come in and hurriedly cleaned off a big table and wiped it down. He motioned for them to come his way. 

Simon was the first to speak. “Thank you, Brad. We had a tough week, but it’s over now and we’re here to relax and celebrate.”

“I’ll send the waitress right over. The first drink is on me. You deserve it. You’ve been working this case long and hard,” Brad said, cheerfully. 

Rafe said, “That’s really nice of you, Brad. Thanks.”

Henri sat down and looked around. “It’s busy tonight, isn’t it?”

“They’re usually quite busy on a Friday night. But thankfully, Brad gave us this large table, so we can all sit together,” Blair said, looking around for the waitress. And sure enough she appeared at the table. 

Megan, Dan Wolf and Blair ordered a Peach Belini. The rest of the guys settled on dark craft beer. 

Simon sat back a little bit and yawned. “It’s not the company, I promise. I haven’t been sleeping worth shit. I’m hoping that now that the case is closed we can relax.”

Everyone smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. They were all tired. Dan Wolf had been working his fingers to the bone keeping up with the killer. But now, he got to relax too.

Jim smiled at everyone when they got their drinks. He took a drink of his beer and made a moaning sound. This made everyone start laughing. Even Megan, who seemed in a bad mood. They all realized that it must just be stress and exhaustion. 

Brown asked, “Dan, why in the world did you order a Peach Belini?” 

Dan smiled and answered, “Megan told me how good they were and by God, she’s right. This is just what I needed.”

Blair gave Henri a dirty look and added, “There is nothing wrong with ordering a fruit type drink now and then. I can have craft beer at home.”

They talked about the case, in low voices as not to bother anyone around their table. They were all on their third round of drinks, when Jim said, “I’ll like to give a toast to our new Major Crimes Consultant. You did an excellent job at keeping us on our toes all week, Chief.” They all raised their glasses and clinked them onto the next person’s. Blair was lost in the moment and forgot they were in public. He leaned into Jim and kissed him. Jim kissed him back. 

Simon laughed and said, “Get a room, you two.”

The next table over was getting louder by the second and then they saw Blair kiss Jim. 

“Shit, they’re letting faggots into any establishment these days. No one is safe from their sickness.”

Jim just brushed Blair’s hair out of his face and smiled at him. He wasn’t going to let a drunk get the best of him. Too bad no one else at the table felt the same way. 

“Would you like to step outside and call someone a faggot?” Henri Brown asked. 

Jim smiled. “It’s all right, Henri. They’ve had too much to drink.”

“So have we, Jim, but you don’t see us calling them limp dicks, even though they are,” Rafe said. 

Jim burst out laughing and so did Blair. Their friends rocked, and Jim could live with that any day of the week. 

“Did you just call us limp dicks?” the fathead asked. 

“Did someone hear a fly buzzing around or something? I heard an annoying sound. Thank God we don’t have to listen if we don’t want to,” Simon said. 

They all ordered one more round of drinks and decided they would play pool and darts. Well, they wanted to anyway. 

The four men from the table came up to Jim and one of them said, “We don’t like your kind in this establishment.”

Blair said, “Wow, he knows a bigger word than bar.”

Megan started laughing and the guy shoved Megan into Dan Wolf.

Dan placed Megan behind him, stormed over to the idiot that shoved her and said, “Do you know what I do for a living? I cut bodies up all day long. I carry my scalpel with me everywhere I go. Just in case. Would you like to see me in action?”

All four men walked hastily out the door without paying their bill. Megan started laughing. “Damn weasels, we should arrest them.”

Simon walked up to the bar and said, “Sorry about that Brad. Put their tab on ours. We’ll take care of their bill.”

“Go play pool, Simon. Don’t worry about a thing. I know who they are, and I won’t serve them again until they pay me for what they owe from tonight.”

They all played pool and darts until they were exhausted. 

Blair said, “Thanks for sticking up for us, gang.”

“What he said,” Jim agreed. 

“Some people shouldn’t drink,” Simon stated, knowingly. 

Jim was never so proud of anyone in his life. These friends of theirs were the best.

Brad walked over and said, “Go sit down, everyone. I put some appetizers on the table. For getting rid of the riff raff, it’s on the house.”

“I think they thought we were perverts, Brad. They may cause trouble sometime,” Blair pointed out. 

“I happen to know some cops if anything happens.”

Everyone laughed along with Brad. 

They all went to eat and talk and enjoy themselves until closing time. Friends spending time with friends were the best of times. 

The end


End file.
